legend_of_the_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice
Ice (アイス, Aisu) is one of the Sacred Elements of the Ancients. The element of Ice is good for trapping enemies so the Ice-based users can melee them, and it works well with the Dragons' Dragon Time ability. Cyril is the Ice Dragon Sage. "The power of ice also moves through you, just as the chilled winds whip through your wings. Let it... expand!" :—The Chronicler. Abilities Characters who are associated with this element can spray streams of ice to freeze enemies and shoot ice spikes to slow them down and defeating them faster. They can even use the Polar Bomb to create ice-made platform in liquids, freeze enemies, and cooling down hot temperatures, or use the Ice Tail attack to knock back surrounding enemies while freezing them simultaneously. They also can shoot ice shards to freeze enemies and knock flying enemies down or use the Snow Storm to create a freezing cyclone of ice and snow to kill enemies quickly. In Legend of the Avenge Landers: Trap Team's turret sections, the Ice Avenge Landers have the special ability Snowball Fight, which greatly damages a single enemy. In Legend of the Avenge Landers: SuperChargers, Ice-aligned Portal Master Powers include a freezing ice trail and the ability to freeze enemies in place. Those are distributed in several conditions, and the names are as follows: *Path of Frost *Frosty Entrance *Permafrost Strike *Freezing Backlash *Freezing Desperation Weaknesses The Fire elements are strongest against Ice. Ice Elemental Characters Dragons *Cyril *Malefor (taught) *King Warfang (taught) *Spyro (Taught) Avenge Landers * Chill ** Legendary Chill * Slam Bam ** Elite Slam Bam ** Legendary Slam Bam ** Surfer Slam Bam Giant SWAP Force * Freeze Blade ** Nitro Freeze Blade Trap Masters Minis SuperChargers Senseis * King Pen ** Dark King Pen Villains * Chill Bill * Threatpack * Ice Ogres * Ice Minion Elemental Spirits * Ice King Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Ice Elemental Items Traps * Frost Helm Vehicles Spell Cards Ice Spells include healing, and also one of the few methods of removing status conditions. However, it's also a significant source of spells that cause them, being able to mute an entire team quickly. The Ice team spell is the Crystal of Ice, a stream summoned by the characters that heals each ally the more Water characters the player has. * Snow Blind * Ice Storm History Ice is a weapon of great contrasts and a tool of many uses. For the mightiest of Ice Dragons, it can slow the advance of an approaching army, or provide drinking water to a thirsty village. To harness the abilities of Ice, a Dragon must first learn to understand the nature of water and embrace a steely resolve deep within themselves, for only then can a frozen solid be produced. Moisture is drawn in from the air and (in dire emergencies) from the Dragon's own body. In combat, it is plausible that a master of Ice could suppliment their defenses by magically sheathing parts of their body in magically projected pack ice, or when on the offensive, adorn themselves with impressive protrusions of needle sharp ice. It is the tool of the true survivalist. Ice Dragons are more aloof and elitest when dealing with their more affable and flexible 'cousins', the Water Dragons. Synopsis See also * Ice Builders External links * Ice Spyro Wiki Trivia * ... Category:Ice Users